Comme un ange gardien post 4x23
by Calypsoh
Summary: Comment Lisbon gère-t-elle les changements inhérents au départ de Jane? Comment cette jeune femme forte doit-elle réajuster ses repères? Et comment surtout peut-elle encore veiller sur LUI...


**coucou à tous, caly is back!  
aujourd'hui je vous propose une petite OS tout droit sortie de mon esprit malmené ces derniers jours (notamment par certaines promos d'un certain show où une certaine personne semble tirer sur certaines autres )**

Alors pour une fois, j'avais envie de mettre **Lisbon **en lumière et elle seule. A l'image de cette fin de saison qui s'annonce tout de même très sombre pour Jane, je vous mets ici une vision "_personnelle_" de la chose.  
Je n'ai pas encore vu le **4x23** mais j'au vu certains extraits sur Youtube et notamment la scène finale (crise avec Wainwright, départ de Jane + scène devant l'ascenseur ). Cela m'a tournicoté dans la tête cette histoire de conflit avec Luther et bien évidemment tous les spoilers de Jane à Vegas ont alimenté mon imagination.

Donc je récapitule: cette OS se place après la démission de Jane du CBI, évoque sa vie à Vegas mais ne tient absolument pas compte des promos du 4x24 (ben oui, déjà elles m'ont tellement paumées que je n'y vois plus aucune chronologie et en plus il est question de "_morts_" et JE NE LE VEUX PAS;;; )

Enfin, après avoir vu une Lisbon assez passive dans cette saison, je voulais donner un nouveau sens à son abnégation envers Jane. Dans La vérité n'est que mensonge, un autre de mes textes, je montrais une Lisbon faussement soumise qui en réalité se révélait tout aussi machiavélique que Jane (pour la bonne cause). Ici, je vous propose plutôt une vision généreuse de cette femme extraordinaire, sorte d'ange gardien (d'où le titre )

Allez, trêve de blabla, je vous poste mon texte en espérant que cela vous plaira.

PS: comme souvent, je vous propose à la fin pour une scène précise poignante une musique. Il s'agit de "_All I could Think about was you_" composé par Duncan. Je l'ai découverte la semaine dernière (issue du dernier final de Castle, certaines doivent la connaître ) et dès que je l'ai entendue s'est dessinée dans ma tête une scène entre Jane et Lisbon.

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous

**Anges gardiens… (Post 4x23**).

« _Allez, avance, toi_ ! » s'insurgeait Wayne Rigsby qui entrait dans les bureaux du CBI en tenant fermement menotté Tony Sanchez, un dangereux trafiquant de drogue et présumé meurtrier. Juste derrière eux arrivaient Kimball Cho, lui aussi avec un autre prisonnier peu coopératif, et Grace Van Pelt, qui portait un carton rempli de sachets d'héroïne mis sous plastique comme preuves à conviction.

Un peu en retrait suivait une petite femme brune au tempérament de feu qui avançait d'un air déterminé, en claudiquant légèrement: Térésa Lisbon était réputée pour son grand professionnalisme mais depuis quelques temps, elle se montrait de plus en plus combattive, certains diraient même agressive. Elle portait encore les stigmates d'une récente bagarre avec Sanchez lors de son interpellation : avec ses agents, elle l'avait coursé sur plusieurs centaines de mètres qui les avaient conduits dans un hangar des plus lugubres. Laissant à Cho et Rigsby le soin de poursuivre la course par l'itinéraire normal, Lisbon avait opté pour les escaliers qu'elle avait escaladés à vitesse grand V pour aboutir sur une passerelle. Après quelques minutes de poursuite effrénée, elle était parvenue juste au-dessus de Sanchez qui continuait de courir à l'étage inférieur, commençant à sérieusement distancer les deux autres agents. Sans réfléchir davantage, Lisbon avait sauté de toute sa hauteur pour atterrir sur le suspect qui n'avait rien vu venir. La chute des corps fut douloureuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais Lisbon s'était ressaisie la première et avait fait une clé de bras à Sanchez, l'immobilisant totalement. Elle avait alors été rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par Cho et Rigsby qui une fois de plus furent impressionnés par la ténacité de leur patron.

« _Eh, vous avez fait une belle prise on dirait_, dit Ron au passage de l'équipe qui rentrait au CBI.

_- Oui, on a fini par avoir Sanchez_, répondit Grace qui posa son carton sur un bureau.

_- Rigsby, en salle d'interrogatoire n°1 Cho en salle n°2, quant à vous Van Pelt vous vous occupez de verser les preuves au dossier, » _débita d'une traite Lisbon qui passa aux côtés dudit Sanchez toujours tenu par Rigsby.

Lorsque le prisonnier la vit, il se tourna vers elle et dit d'un ton insolent :

« _Alors beauté, je pensais que ce serait toi qui me poserais les questions._

_- C'est le cas_, répondit froidement Lisbon en le toisant.

_- Ça tombe bien, j'ai adoré quand tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure_, reprit Sanchez d'une voix lascive.

_- Eh ! Un peu de respect mec_, grogna Rigsby en serrant un peu plus fermement les bras de son détenu qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

_- T'as qu'à dire ça à ta patronne qui m'a quasiment déboité l'épaule, c'est la partie que j'ai le moins aimée dans notre câlin, princesse_. »

A l'écoute de ces mots, Lisbon s'avança vers Sanchez qui ne la lâchait pas du regard : sans doute espérait-il qu'elle perde son sang froid et le frappe violemment devant témoins, obligeant ainsi la police à le relâcher pour cause de brutalité policière. Mais malgré la sombre humeur qu'elle affichait depuis des semaines et qui l'avait parfois poussée à des actes plus violents que d'ordinaire envers les suspects, l'agent senior connaissait toujours les limites et n'aurait jamais risqué de voir une ordure comme Sanchez s'en tirer à cause du manque de contrôle du policier qui l'avait arrêté.

_« Crois-moi Sanchez, à côtés des heures que tu vas vivre en prison, ton épaule ne sera plus qu'un agréable souvenir de jours meilleurs_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans ciller, d'un ton posé mais glacial. _De manière générale, les tueurs d'enfant n'ont pas très bonne presse là-bas_. »

Rigsby posa alors son regard sur sa patronne, face à lui : les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'une telle satisfaction à l'idée que Sanchez se fasse malmener par d'autres détenus en prison que le jeune agent en éprouva une sorte de malaise. Il n'aimait pas voir Lisbon se montrer si froide et cynique, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Un détail simple : avant, elle ne tutoyait jamais les suspects ou les coupables, conservant avec eux une distance saine essentielle pour ne pas sombrer avec eux dans toute cette folie. Avant elle ne faisait pas preuve d'une telle violence dans les arrestations, calculant toujours au préalable les risques encourus. Avant…

Aussi pour couper court à l'échange silencieux mais néanmoins violent qui se jouait entre la flic et Sanchez, Rigsby entraîna son prisonnier vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Lisbon regarda son agent embarquer le présumé coupable et lorsqu'elle vit Sanchez faire une grimace de douleur à cause de son épaule, elle ne put retenir un sourire victorieux : néanmoins, elle se ressaisit vite, elle ne devait pas tomber dans ces réflexes malsains.

« _Lisbon, le patron voudrait vous voir_, lui dit alors un collègue qui la sortit de ses pensées en arrivant vers elle.

_- Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant_, fit elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _On a deux suspects à cuisiner._

_- Wainwright a dit que c'était important_, répliqua timidement l'agent, s'en voulant de devoir insister.

_- Alors si Wainwright l'a dit, _rétorqua ironiquement Lisbon. _Ce que Wainwright veut, Dieu le veut ! _»

La réponse virulente et volontairement sarcastique de Lisbon figea son interlocuteur, toujours aussi surpris de voir cet agent exemplaire critiquer ouvertement son supérieur hiérarchique. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard perplexe de son collègue, Lisbon se radoucit : elle n'avait pas à passer sa colère sur un autre.

« _Excusez-moi, Planton_, se reprit-elle en glissant une de ses mains dans sa poche de jean pour se redonner contenance. _Je…j'y vais tout de suite, je vous remercie pour le message_.»

Content de retrouver la politesse et la bonhommie habituelles de Lisbon, Planton lui adressa un sourire et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. La jeune femme ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour apaiser ses émotions puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Van Pelt, toujours occupée à répertorier la drogue saisie.

« _Van Pelt, je dois aller faire mon rapport à Wainwright, vous pouvez prévenir les autres que je les rejoindrai juste après pour les interrogatoires. Dîtes leur de m'attendre, s'il vous plait._

_- Ok patron_, acquiesça aussitôt la joie rousse. _Et sinon, vous…allez bien_ ?

_- Pourquoi cette question ? _fit Lisbon, plus que surprise.

_- C'est juste que vous avez fait un sacré plongeon tout à l'heure pour arrêter notre dealer, _tenta maladroitement de se justifier Grace, toujours un peu impressionnée devant sa patronne. _Vous auriez pu vous blesser_.

_- Je vais très bien. Juste quelques bleus peut-être, et encore ! »_

Si elle se montrait plus dure et sèche avec tout le monde ces temps-ci, Lisbon ne pouvait se résoudre à l'être avec son équipe : après tout, ils avaient eux-aussi souffert de la même perte, et devait tout comme elle réajuster leurs propres repères. Et encore ils ne connaissaient pas toute la vérité… Térésa savait aussi que ses trois agents se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour elle et ils ne loupaient pas une occasion de s'enquérir discrètement de son état, sans jamais tomber cependant dans cette pitié qui aurait sans nul doute agacé la brunette. Aussi Lisbon lança un regard aimable et reconnaissant à sa jeune subordonnée avant de partir rejoindre Wainwright.

Luther Wainwright, jeune prodige parachuté à la tête du CBI un an auparavant plus bureaucrate qu'homme de terrain, plus chef de meute que chef d'équipe plus psy que flic… En arrivant devant la porte de son patron, Lisbon ressentit une bouffée de colère comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à lui. Pourtant si son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, son esprit devait reconnaître que Luther avait été contraint d'agir comme il l'avait fait trois mois plus tôt.

Trois mois plus tôt…le jour où il avait officiellement renvoyé Patrick Jane du CBI, le jour où il l'avait privée de son emmerdeur de consultant mais aussi de son ami de longue date, le jour qui fut pour l'ex medium le premier d'une longue descente aux enfers contre laquelle elle n'avait rien pu faire…ou si peu.

Après qu'elle eut frappé à la porte vitrée, la voix de Luther l'invita à entrer. Aussitôt Lisbon se crispa , s'obligeant à conserver malgré tout la tête froide et professionnelle.

« _Agent Lisbon_, la salua-t-il brièvement, assis derrière son bureau.

_- Monsieur_. » répondit-elle tout aussi détachée, demeurant debout assez loin de lui.

Plus laconique était impossible mais l'un comme l'autre s'efforçait de se montrer un minimum courtois.

« _Je viens d'apprendre votre arrestation fructueuse de cet après-midi,_ commença le chef d'un ton plus encourageant. _Sanchez et l'un de ses plus gros clients_ ?

_- Oui ils sont actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon équipe pour les questionner._

_- Très bie_n, acquiesça le jeune patron. _Je viens d'avoir le procureur au téléphone, il tient à ce que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite et surtout, il veut qu'on retrouve les corps des deux jeunes adolescents dealers que Sanchez aurait tués…_

_- Que Sanchez __**a**__ tués_, le reprit Lisbon d'un ton assertif. _C'est une certitude_.

- _Non ce n'est qu'un témoignage, agent Lisbon_, nuança Wainwright, _et qui plus est celui d'une toxicomane._

_-D'une __**ex**__-toxicomane_, le corrigea-t-elle pour la seconde fois. _Elle est en cure de désintoxication depuis plus de deux semaines et s'en sort très bien._

_- N'empêche que nous n'avons pour l'instant que sa parole_, s'efforça de rester calme le chef qui se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Lisbon.

- _Nous avons largement de quoi inculper Sanchez pour trafic de drogue et violence, Monsieur._

_-Oui, mais aucune preuve de meurtre pour l'instant, tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé les corps que notre témoin prétend avoir vus._ »

Wainwright et Lisbon se tenaient debout, face à face : après quelques secondes de défi, la jeune femme baissa les yeux : elle ne devait pas se mettre à dos le patron du CBI, elle avait besoin d'avoir les mains relativement libres pour continuer à agir à sa guise. De son côté Luther aurait aimé regagner l'estime de cette femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup malgré leurs différends.

« _Je vous fais confiance : vous avez arrêté Sanchez et vous saurez lui faire avouer ses crimes_, affirma-t-il gentiment.

_- Bien Monsieur_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. _Ce sera tout_ ? »

Luther observa un instant Lisbon qui demeurait obéissante mais très distante. Toujours face à elle, il osa enfin lui demander ce qui le turlupinait depuis trois mois.

« _Vous m'en voulez n'est-ce pas ?_ »

La question de Wainwright décontenança quelques secondes Lisbon qui l'invita à préciser sa pensée :

« _Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ?_

_- Vous m'en voulez d'avoir viré Jane._

_- Ce qui est fait est fait_, se contenta-t-elle de dire le plus froidement possible.

_- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, Lisbon_, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

_- Je sais._

_- Je ne pouvais cautionner qu'un membre du CBI torture un suspect en l'enterrant vivant ni qu'un de mes subordonnés me parle comme il l'a fait_.

_- Je sais_, réitérait inlassablement Lisbon qui s'était répété à peu près le même constat plusieurs fois par jours, tous les jours depuis trois mois.

_- En admettant que je mette de côté les propos injurieux et humiliants qu'il a eus à mon égard, je me devais de sanctionner un homme qui défiait aussi souvent la loi qu'il avait juré de servir._

_- Jane n'a jamais été un homme de loi, _rappela la brunette d'un ton à peine radouci.

_- Mais en tant que citoyen de ce pays, il doit la respecter comme tout le monde, et en tant que consultant attitré du CBI, il aurait dû s'y soumettre d'autant plus !_ s'insurgea Luther qui ne comprenait comment une femme aussi droite que Térésa Lisbon pouvait faire abstraction de ses valeurs les plus profondes dès qu'il s'agissait de Jane.

_- Pourquoi me parler de cela maintenant, Monsieur ?_ embraya cette dernière, le regard toujours froid.

_- Arrêtez avec vos incessants « Monsieur », _s'exclama Wainwright en se tournant pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre. _Inutile de vous montrer si polie alors que vous n'éprouvez aucun respect pour moi. »_

Cette fois, Lisbon ne répondit pas, ne niant pas ainsi son manque d'estime pour son patron. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Luther reprit la parole, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur ensoleillé.

« _Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jane ? _

_- Pas depuis le jour de son départ, Monsieur_, se borna à répondre l'agent, qui tentait de faire taire la douleur qui s'insinuait peu à peu en elle en resongeant à la dernière fois où elle avait vu son ancien consultant.

- _On prétend qu'il est à Las Vegas_, lâcha le chef d'un ton adouci, toujours de dos. _Une ville de paillettes pour un ancien as du showbiz_.

- _Si vous le dîtes, Monsieur_. »

Cette fois, Wainwright ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé : il ne sera pas dit que l'agent Térésa Lisbon capitulerait devant son patron. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'approuver, il ressentait néanmoins une véritable admiration pour cette jeune femme prête à tout pour défendre ceux auxquels elle croit.

_« J'ai cru comprendre que votre ami menait là-bas une vie décousue et qu'il n'y avait pas forcément les bonnes fréquentations_. »

Encore une fois Lisbon conserva le silence mais, sans même s'en apercevoir, elle serra fortement les poings. La rage qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle resongeait à ce que faisait Jane à Las Vegas s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison et paradoxalement était en même temps un extraordinaire moteur pour la pousser à ne pas baisser totalement les bras.

« _Aux dernières nouvelles, il se serait mis à dos un gang mexicain local particulièrement dangereux_, rajouta le chef l'air de rien.

_- Comment savez-vous cela_ ? demanda sèchement la jeune femme.

_- Ce n'est pas important_.

_- Pour moi, ça l'est_. _Comment savez-vous cela ? _répéta-t-elle tout aussi durement.

_- Disons que nous gardons un œil sur lui_, esquiva habilement Luther qui revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

_- Je suppose que par « nous », vous entendez le FBI et l'agent Darcy_, aboya presque Lisbon qui s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son patron. _Cette godiche qui n'a pas trouvé plus sotte idée que celle faisant de Jane le disciple de John le rouge lui-même. _

_- Vous êtes au courant de cela aussi_, fut à peine étonné Wainwright.

_- Depuis quand le faites-vous surveiller à Las Vegas hein_ ?

_- Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que vous, agent Lisbon_, répondit posément le chef qui leva la tête pour plonger dans le regard émeraude de celle qui le toisait, les mains appuyées sur le bord de la table. _A cette différence près que moi, je ne me suis jamais rendu incognito et en personne à Las Vegas pour sauver Jane d'un règlement de compte sanglant_. »

Cette fois la jeune femme tiqua légèrement : que voulait-il dire ? Serait-il possible qu'il sache tout?

« _Si vous pouviez être un peu plus clair, Monsieur_, eut-elle du mal à dire sans hurler.

- _Je parle de cet incident qui a eu lieu le mois dernier dans une ruelle mal famée de Las Vegas_, embraya Luther qui demeurait calme. _Jane avait bu plus que de raison, comme apparemment il lui est devenu coutumier de le faire, et s'était amusé ce soir là à défier une bande de motards dans un night club. Tard dans la nuit_ _alors que votre ancien consultant rentrait à son hôtel, il fut agressé violemment par trois de ces mêmes motards qui le rouèrent de coups et qui l'auraient sans doute massacré si n'était pas intervenue une mystérieuse femme armée qui les mit en fuite. Violents mais pas très courageux ces gueux-là… »_

Lisbon resta à écouter les paroles de Luther et ressentit toute la colère qu'elle avait alors éprouvée en voyant ces trois voyous s'acharner sur son ami, ivre mort et inconscient parterre. Elle fut sortie de ses lugubres pensées par le récit de Luther qui reprenait là où il s'était arrêté.

« _Ce qui est étrange est que cette femme aux allures de super-héroïnes sans costume distinctif, après s'être assurée que Jane était encore vivant, a contacté une ambulance de manière anonyme, a attendu jusqu'à l'écoute de la sirène puis s'est esquivée avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane fut transporté à l'hôpital où il fut soigné sans que personne ne puisse lui dire qui avait prévenu les secours, et sans doute, lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce qui est aussi étrange est que personne n'est parvenu à identifier cette femme car elle masquait sa tête avec une capuche et aucun cliché pris par les deux agents sur place ne permirent de mettre lumière son visage nous savons simplement qu'elle semblait assez petite et devait avoir suffisamment de cran pour mettre en fuite trois balourds peu intelligents mais très violents. Et ce qui est encore plus étrange est que ces faits se sont produits lors de vos deux semaines de congés_.

_- Pure coïncidence_, assura-t-elle sans lâcher Luther des yeux.

_- C'est évident_, répondit-il d'un ton volontairement ironique.

_- Non, ce qui est évident est que vos espions du FBI étaient présents lors de l'agression de Jane_, s'énerva Lisbon. _Ils étaient là et ils n'ont rien fait !_

_- Leur rôle est de surveiller Jane, pas d'intervenir dans ses affaires douteuses._

_- Quitte à le laisser se faire massacrer_ ! hurla Lisbon en frappant du poing sur la table.

_- Nous ne sommes pas ses anges gardiens, et nous n'avons pas pour vocation de sauver son âme, _répliqua le chef. _Nous, nous traquons un serial killer auquel Jane pourrait nous conduire, soit parce qu'il est son disciple, soit parce qu'il le traque pour se venger_. _Notre unique objectif est d'arrêter John le Rouge, pas de permettre la rédemption de Patrick Jane _! »

Dégoutée par tant de machinations et de mensonges, Lisbon se recula de quelques pas, affichant clairement un air outré. De son côté Wainwright n'était pas vraiment fier de son double jeu, ni d'avoir menti à ses subordonnés. Mais la traque d'un dangereux tueur en série justifiait que l'on ne s'encombre pas de fausse pudeur.

« _Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous devez penser de moi en cet instant_, fit le jeune chef en s'adossant à son siège.

_- En effet, il vaut mieux que vous n'imaginiez pas_, répondit Lisbon avec virulence.

_- Je vous propose une solution: vous avez trente secondes, agent Lisbon, pour me dire tout ce que vous voudrez sans aucun risque de représailles, vous pouvez me balancer à la face toutes les horreurs et les insultes que vous voulez, tant que cela vous soulage._

_- Et en échange de cet instant de grâce_ ? ironisa-t-elle méchamment.

_- Vous vous engagez à ne plus retourner à Las Vegas pour sauver les fesses de votre ancien consultant_, répondit sérieusement Luther qui la regardait paradoxalement avec une certaine douceur. _Une autre intervention de votre part et vous risquez de compromettre la mission du FBI, mission à laquelle le CBI est liée par mon intermédiaire. _

_- Mission qui consiste à laisser Jane se faire tuer comme un chien dans une ruelle ?_

_- Mission qui consiste à traquer et trouver le pire criminel de notre pays, je vous le rappelle_. »

Une fois encore, le conflit faisait rage entre ces deux-là : le premier était intimement convaincu que filer Jane n'était peut-être pas très moral mais semblait un excellent moyen d'arriver à John le Rouge. La seconde était convaincue que la vie de l'ancien medium valait d'être sauvée, au risque de laisser échapper un terrible criminel.

Après quelques secondes où ils se toisèrent sans ciller, Lisbon inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

« _Vous me dégoutez, vous, Darcy, Bertram et tous ceux qui sous couvert de défendre la loi s'adonnent à des basses pratiques aussi minables. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Jane finalement, vous êtes aussi retors que lui et vous vous arrangez avec la morale à votre guise, à la différence près que lui fait cela pour venger sa famille sauvagement assassinée._

_- Vous vous sentez mieux_, se contenta de dire Luther, respectueux de sa promesse de laisser Lisbon s'exprimer ouvertement.

_- Une dernière chose, dîtes-vous bien que sous ses airs d'ivrogne qui se contrefiche de ce qu'il fait de sa vie, Jane reste Jane, malin et machiavélique. Je pense qu'il a déjà dû repérer vos sbires et que le jour où il voudra vraiment leur échapper, ni vous ni le puissant FBI ne pourrez l'en empêcher. _

_- C'est possible_, acquiesça Luther. _C'est un risque à courir dont tout le monde a conscience_. _Mais tant que ce n'est pas vous qui le prévenez_… »

Lisbon hocha la tête de dégout : elle ne se reconnaissait plus en ce métier, ni en cette hiérarchie qu'elle était sensé servir elle ne se reconnaissait plus en ce flic obligé d'aller toujours de plus en plus loin pour arrêter les criminels. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus non plus en cette amie qui avait été capable de planter là toutes ses affaires en cours afin de prendre l'avion pour Las Vegas.

Ecœurée, la jeune femme se redressa, avec la fierté qui lui restait et demanda de son ton le plus glacial :

« _Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai un meurtrier à faire avouer, Monsieur_.

_- Allez-y, agent Lisbon_. _Nous comptons sur vous_.»

Cette dernière phrase était bien sûr à double sens : certes il comptait sur elle pour faire tomber Sanchez mais surtout pour ne pas compromettre la précieuse mission conjointe CBI/FBI dont Jane était au centre. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Mais elle était dans un tel état après cet entretien qui l'avais mise hors d'elle qu'elle ne put pas se rendre de suite en salle d'interrogatoire : la professionnelle agent Lisbon n'avait pas encore refait surface, laissant pour l'instant la place à une Térésa perdue et malade. Elle ressentit le besoin de partir quelques instants, mais pour aller où ? Sortir, oui, prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. A moins que…

Elle connaissait bien un endroit où elle pourrait s'apaiser, se recentrer sur l'essentiel et restaurer ce masque de dureté qu'elle avait appris à afficher ces derniers mois. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'étage mais au lieu d'appeler l'ascenseur pour descendre, elle prit l'escalier qui menait au grenier : l'antre de Jane.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle fonça dans la pièce qui fut pendant si longtemps le repaire de son consultant : aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un simple grenier où personne ne venait plus jamais, pas même elle. A vrai dire elle n'y était jamais remontée depuis le départ de Jane. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs laissé les quelques bricoles qui à une époque laissaient entrevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu investi par le consultant excentrique : un livre de sudoku, un origami à forme d'oiseau ou encore un recueil de poèmes de Shakespeare. Une fois seule, Lisbon se laissa choir sur le vieux canapé abîmé et un nuage de poussière s'en éleva quand elle tomba dessus. Elle resongea avec horreur à toutes les paroles prononcées par Wainwright : ainsi il était au courant qu'elle s'était rendue à Las Vegas. En une fraction de seconde, tout revint à l'esprit de la pauvre Térésa…

Quelques jours à peine après le départ de Jane, Lisbon avait contacté tous ses amis policiers du pays, et seulement ceux dignes d'une confiance totale, pour les supplier de la tenir informée si un certain Patrick Jane se faisait un jour connaître de leurs services.

Le mois précédent, elle fut contactée par Kelly Meyers, une amie de longue date, de l'antigang de Las Vegas: Jane s'était apparemment trouvé mêlé à une bagarre avec des hommes soupçonnés de meurtre par la police qui n'avait cependant jamais réussi à les faire tomber. En apprenant cela, Lisbon avait sollicité quinze jours de vacances, arguant du fait qu'elle était à bout. Son état d'énervement et sa pugnacité exacerbée n'ayant échappé à personne, il fut aisé de justifier ce congé que Wainwright lui accorda sans discuter.

Puis sans n'en parler à personne, elle s'était envolée pour Las Vegas où, grâce à son amie Kelly, elle ne tarda pas à retrouver la trace de Jane. Ce dernier avait été très clair en partant : il voulait s'éloigner quelques temps pour faire le point et avait besoin de solitude. Lisbon n'avait donc pas jugé opportun de débarquer ainsi dans le nouveau quotidien de Jane et avait opté pour une surveillance discrète. Ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait totalement affligée : Jane avait repris ses activités de faux médium et de charlatan, il s'était en outre découvert une nouvelle passion pour la boisson, ce qui le conduisait à des bagarres du genre de celle grâce à laquelle Lisbon l'avait retrouvé. Enfin, elle avait appris aussi qu'il avait rencontré une jeune femme brune, du nom de Lorelei, avec laquelle il était visiblement en couple. Lisbon ne pouvait décrire le déchirement qu'elle avait senti en elle en voyant son ami sombrer dans une telle dégradation, sans compter qu'elle avait dû faire taire un sentiment nouveau, qu'elle avait identifié comme de la jalousie, quand elle l'avait vu se pavaner aux bras de cette belle jeune femme, dont il semblait vraiment fou.

Lisbon était restée plus d'une semaine à Vegas, le temps d'observer et de tenter de comprendre Jane : son équipe l'avait bien sûr appelée et elle ne leur avait nullement révélé ses occupations. Enfin, un soir, alors qu'elle avait suivi Jane dans un night club, où il s'était rendu seul pour boire, elle l'avait vu chercher querelle à ces motards dont avait parlé Wainwright. Elle avait vu Jane se comporter comme un vrai crétin arrogant, poussant à bout et humiliant les trois hommes. Le patron du club, ne voulant pas faire d'histoire, chassa Jane de l'établissement. Persuadée que cette histoire se terminerait mal, Lisbon avait donc suivi son pitoyable ami jusque dans cette fameuse ruelle où il fut violemment agressé. Un terrible orage avait alors éclaté, semblant mimer le chaos qui avait pris possession de la vie de Jane. Pendant quelques secondes, Térésa hésita à intervenir : Jane ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était ici et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, sans quoi il se hâterait de filer vers une nouvelle destination qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'identifier. Mais en voyant son ami roué de coups, étendu parterre, sur un sol ruisselant de pluie, Lisbon avait pris sa décision. Relevant la capuche de son manteau, qu'elle portait toujours pour plus de discrétion dans sa traque, elle dégaina son arme personnelle qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle et avait menacé les trois motards. Bien sûr au départ ils s'étaient ouvertement moqués de ce petit bout de femme qui osait se mêler d'une affaire qui ne la concernait pas. Mais le fait qu'elle ait été armée et eux non, et surtout le regard impitoyable qu'elle leur avait lancé et qui avait brillé à travers les gouttes de pluies, avaient poussé ces brutes à abandonner le blondinet à son triste sort : après tout, il ne méritait pas qu'ils prennent une balle pour lui.

.com/watch?v=OFAlpdpNvzo

Quand elle se fut assurée que les assaillants étaient bien partis, Lisbon s'était approchée doucement du corps inerte de Jane, méconnaissable à ce moment tant par son allure négligée qu'à cause des blessures et du sang qui parsemaient son visage. Sans attendre davantage, elle s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, avait pris son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant. Puis elle avait téléphoné au 911, le numéro d'urgence auquel, sans donner son nom, elle avait indiqué le lieu de l'agression et le type de blessures. L'ambulance n'avait pas mis plus de cinq minutes à arriver et pendant ce bref laps de temps, Lisbon était restée là, ruisselante de pluie, à veiller sur le corps de Jane, toujours inconscient. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur le visage tuméfié de son ancien consultant : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tous les deux ? Lui à mener une vie d'ivrogne et d'escroc à Las Vegas elle à jouer les anges gardiens protecteurs mais terriblement inefficaces. Un violent coup de tonnerre éclata juste au-dessus d'eux et ce fut comme le signal libérateur que semblait attendre inconsciemment la jeune femme trempée pour se laisser aller. Devant ce constat d'impuissance et surtout devant ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines, Lisbon avait alors pleuré en silence, laissant s'exprimer tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme brisé : rancœur, colère, tristesse, regret…et amour. Oui, un amour indéniable qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à comprendre et à réaliser. Elle n'en avait été certaine qu'en ressentant cette douleur fulgurante provoquée par la vision d'un Jane dépravé qui s'adonnait à tant de plaisirs effrénés dans les night clubs et qui lançait des regards chargés de désir à la jeune Lorelei. Pourtant Lisbon aurait volontiers donné sa vie si cela avait été pour assurer à Jane une existence heureuse, même avec une autre femme. Cependant elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son ami tomber si bas et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Les larmes de Térésa s'étaient mêlées aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et le tonnerre qui grondait ne faisait qu'exprimer tout haut ce que le cœur de Lisbon avait envie de hurler.

Cette dernière avait alors été sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle avait entendu la sirène de l'ambulance approcher dans la rue principale. On ne devait pas la trouver ici, Jane ne devait jamais savoir qu'elle avait été présente et qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, il ne le lui pardonnerait sûrement pas. Aussi, après avoir passé une dernière fois sa main sur le visage trempé et sanglant du mentaliste, Lisbon s'était redressée et était partie se dissimuler derrière le mur d'un grand bâtiment plus loin. Quelques secondes après, elle avait vu arriver le véhicule de secours et des médecins qui avaient bien pris soin de Jane avant de le conduire à l'hôpital. Le cœur serré, Lisbon était partie et le lendemain, avait décidé de quitter Las Vegas pour ne plus y revenir. Son amie Kelly de la brigade antigang lui fournissait de temps en temps des nouvelles de Jane et cela faisait à présent deux mois que Lisbon faisait son possible le soir, avant de s'endormir, pour ne pas penser à la vie dangereuse que menait son ami à neuf cents kilomètres d'elle. Elle priait toutes les nuits pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'était pas un ange gardien, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Toujours assise sur le canapé du grenier, Lisbon ressortit peu à peu de ses tristes souvenirs et tentait de s'apaiser : elle essayait de rassembler les informations qu'elle venait de glaner chez Wainwright. A présent, Jane était au centre d'une gigantesque toile d'araignée. John le rouge ne le laisserait pas en paix et se remanifesterait certainement le FBI le surveillait, en le croyant complice du serial killer et pour comble du comble, Jane s'était fait de nombreux ennemis à Vegas en s'attaquant toujours à plus dangereux que lui.

Loin de tout ceci Térésa Lisbon, quant à elle, se devait de jouer son rôle aussi : chef d'une merveilleuse équipe à Sacramento qui avait à ce jour la charge de faire tomber l'horrible criminel Sanchez. Et elle l'aurait, elle en fit le serment.

Mais elle avait tout de même un autre rôle à jouer : Lisbon se souvint d'une information que lui avait subtilement glissée Wainwright lors de leur duel intempestif elle s'empara alors de son téléphone portable, afficha le nom de « _Kelly_ » et envoya un texto bref à ce destinataire qu'elle sollicitait souvent dernièrement :

_**« Jane et un gang mexicain, t'es au courant ? Lisbon**_. »

Puis la brunette referma son portable, espérant que la réponse ne tarderait pas. Elle posa alors son regard sur la grande baie vitrée ensoleillée, comme le faisait jadis son consultant et la jeune femme parut trouver son calme. Si le tonnerre et la pluie avaient fait rage le jour où elle avait sauvé Jane dans cette ruelle, aujourd'hui il faisait beau et Lisbon y lut un signe. Au contact des rayons chauds qui filtraient à travers la poussière du grenier, une certitude prit peu à peu forme dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : les voyous pouvaient être de plus en plus nombreux Wainwright pouvait être le pire manipulateur le FBI pouvait croire en la culpabilité de Jane, ce dernier pouvait être devenu le pire des escrocs à Vegas, une chose ne changerait jamais : Lisbon continuerait envers et contre tout à jouer son rôle d'ange gardien de Patrick Jane, même si elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

**FIN**.


End file.
